nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Great NC Quotes
This is a page for you all to add great quotes said by NC Players. Please seperate them into quotes said on the NC Thread on the RS Forum and those said in the Wiki Chat. Wiki Chat 'Bismarck' *The toilet was once a place of self peace and sanctuary. Now, with Leganese Man Eating Water Spiders; it has become the place of all my nightmares... 'Glock' *Glock's view on pen: What doesn't kill you can still give you a migraine. *Pen Par-''Well If I'm going down Glock is too''. Glock-''Sorry, too busy kicking bowser's ass atm to kick yours as well''. *Fucktard *You're an idiot *Wanka *HEIL DER FUHRER. LAZY BASTARD THAT HE IS-In reference to Kyr. *Omni: Hello Retards! How have you been without me? Glock: Happy. Omni: :( *I am a goddamn idiot. *It's amazing what two girls grinding on you does to one's opinions. *(When Glock posted his war post during Der Lange Krieg) Bismarck, you shall always remember this as the day you almost beat, Captain Rache Sparrow. 'Gnu' *I'm not going insane. That implies I had sanity to begin with.-Story of Gnu's life. 'Legless' *Glock. You're an Irish Leprechaun (Glock did not take this well) *So Bowswer... You're at war with Glock... Where you restarting? *Oh god... Omni's shitting rainbows again :/ *I don't see cannabis as a way of life, so the term 'stoner' dosen't mean anything to me really. I think of it as a pleasure to be enjoyed along with life, kind of like chocolate. For instance I wouldn't call someone that ate and enjoyed chocolate a chocker. 'Olaf/Fuzzles/Alian' *Olaf had challenged Glock to an insult war. Glock declined, olaf tried to start it anyway and Glock replied with: "Olaf, the insults work better if they're not copied and pasted". Olaf: "Glock If I copied those they would have correct grammar". 'Pen' *Glock's experienced in winning space wars... and I'm experienced in thinking I'm winning them 'Forum Lord' *Omni puts the moron in oxymoron. *Okay I am even more of a bastard than I thought I was. 'Scorched' *"ohhhhhhhhh so marge doesn't exist, ICICICIC, he is a fig newton of our imagination" *O_O NC Thread 'Glock' *Hey olaf, where do you shop for your viking outfits. Bis and I currently have a lack of them. *I am not a duck, Marge. *WE WILL MAKE LOTS OF FRIENDS, BY DROPPING GIANT SPACE ROCKS INTO THE OCEAN. *Pen- The Vasari Empire is uncertain at to what the "Truth" really is. The Vasari Empire also inquires as to what sorts of reform GLOCK sees as fitting. Glock-''T'he fact that the average Entente citizen is brainwashed to love their rulers. DUH DUH DUH. ITS THE LIGHTS. ALL OF THE LIGHTS. '' *Found out today there is a planet in my system that is NPC owned. I dislike this idea greatly. (Glock then proceeded to kill 70% of the planet's population using biological warfare). *Because I'm the big baddy of NC. It's all part of my evil scheme to kill NC. FEAR ME. GRRR *Hell, give me 8 years and I bet you I could beat you if you tried to invade me-Glock towards Bowser. This quote led to the Mario Protocol. *Pen, do not attempt to threaten me.-Shortly afterwards the Vasari fiasco occurred. 'Legless' *NO! PLEASE DON'T COME BACK!!! I beg you! *begs*-Leg's reaction on Glock's threat to come back as switzerland and attack him. 'Magery/Forum' *We enquire unto the world whether anyone has some kittens for sale. We like kittens. They're cute and furry and cuddly and warm. 'Olaf/alien/fuzzles' *Well as I sadly have found out that Diamonds no longer can bring you to be a superpower and my path for expanding farther then Zambia and Angloa with Tanzania and DRC being taken over I hereby restart as Moscow. '123xyz8' *Meh Category:Nation Creation Category:Meta-Articles